Soko Kara Rikka Ni
by lookingforEmile
Summary: Ese dia comenzaba el Sōkō, o la helada del rocio,y la niña-esposa caminaba junto a Itachi. "La miras mucho pero no la follas, ¿cual coño es tu problema Itachi? -Las niñas no estan hechas para acomodar hombres, tio." Historia completamente AU con Itachi y compañia, pero en los tiempos de Madara. Arreglo Matrimonial Itachi/Hinata


Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.

ADVERTENCIA: Si, con letras mayusculas. La historia es entre un Itachi de 21 y una Hinata de quince. Si eso molesta, please no lo lea. Ademas tiene lemon y no Itachi no es un descarado pedofilo. El es muy lindo.

Nota: Historia AU, en los tiempos de Madara, donde Itachi y Sasuke son sobrinos de este. Arreglo matrimonia entre Hinata e Itachi.

* * *

><p>Ese día comenzaba el <em>Sōkō, <em>o_ la helada del rocío, _de acuerdo a los cambios estacionales del _Nijūshi sekki_ . Y la niña-esposa caminaba junto a Itachi, a paso lento por la arenilla camino a una casa en el complejo Uchiha.

Itachi caminaba sosteniéndola por la cintura y el brazo, ya se le había virado el tobillo con aquellos enormes okobos y cojeaba. Él se le había ofrecido cargarla hasta la casa, pero ella muy cohibida, había rehusado rotundamente negando con la cabeza. Él no insistió, le apenaba la situación y aun mas con ella.

Caminaba cabizbaja, sujetando con pequeñas manos el blanco shiromuku para no arrastrarlo, que le cubría el kimono matrimonial, el shiro-kakeshita. Itachi no le había podido ver ni el rostro. Un gigantesco wataboshi le cubría prácticamente toda la cabeza y a pesar de la tres pulgadas de altura que los okobos debieron proporcionarle, el tope de la cabeza de la niña solo le llegaba al pecho.

Ni siquiera cuando tomo el sorbido de sake durante la ceremonia, como símbolo de la unión, la había visto elevar el rostro. Habia visto a un curioso Sasuke intentando cautelosamente pero fallando, de mirarle bajo la capucha del wataboshi. Itachi le regaño con una mirada discreta y Sasuke se enderezó automáticamente. No lo intento mas.

Itachi suspiro profundo. Lo único que le había dicho el tío Madara es que era muy linda. Si, muy linda, pero no le había dicho mas. A Itachi realmente no le importaba de una manera u otra, la estética era algo que no le concernía demasiado. Teniendo él la oportunidad de escoger hubiera preferido a alguien con mas edad, unos cuatro o cinco años mas, aunque fuera fea. Le habían dicho que tenia casi quince años, que pronto los cumpliría, como si diciéndole que tenia "casi" quince lo hacia sonar mejor. Catorce, quince, que diferencia hacia, era una niña.

Sabia cual era su deber esa noche con ella, lo que todos en el clan esperaban que cumpliera para consumar el matrimonio. También sabia que no lo haría. No podía.

Claramente el matrimonio no había sido la unión feliz de dos parejas enamoradas. Ni siquiera era la afortunada unión de dos familias que se apreciaban. Era el precio a pagar por evitar una guerra y crear una alianza entre los Senju y los Uchiha.

Itachi no estaba al tanto de todos los pormenores. Sabia que Senju Hashirama había ofrecido una hermana menor suya. Pero Madara lo había rechazado, estaba adamante a tener una Hyuga, un clan aliado de los Senju. Si bien Itachi tenia algunas teorías del porque una Hyuga, no lo sabia con certeza, su tío no le había dado muchas explicaciones, aunque sabia que le tenia confianza y estima.

A pesar de que no haberle gustado la idea no se había negado, ni siquiera había puesto un pero al saber la edad de la niña. Lo acepto como un deber para con su clan. Toda su vida había añorado la paz, cosa que nadie que no lo conociera a fondo (que no eran muchos) lo imaginaria, sabiendo lo fiera y temible que era el joven en batalla. Si su felicidad era el precio a pagar, pues lo aceptaría, después de todo, un shinobi es aquel que sufre sin rendirse.

Llegaron a la casa, regalo de su madre. Él hubiera preferido seguir viviendo con su ella, la amaba mucho y sabia lo sola que se sentía sin Fukaku, su padre, que había muerto en una batalla muy sangrienta hacia unos seis años. Tenia 15 y había visto su padre morir en sus brazos. Su único alivio había sido el que Sasuke fuera muy pequeño cuando aquello y no era parte aun de algún escuadrón. Pero su madre le había argumentado de que un hombre casado necesitaba vivir solo con su esposa y así ayudaría a "Hinata-chan" aprender mantener una casa. Itachi pensó que a la niña lo mejor que le hubiera venido es estar en compañía de otra mujer, una adulta y gentil, como su madre. Él, pacifista al fin no discutió con su madre al respecto, él de hecho jamas discutía con nadie, y dejo que las cosa sucedieran como ella quiso. Supuso ademas que su madre, como mujer, probablemente veía las cosas de una manera que el como hombre, desconocía. _Las mujeres saben mas de estas cosas, mejor dejarlo al instinto femenino, _era su pensamiento.

Llegando a la casa se agachó frente a ella y le quito el calzado. Elevo su rostro al de ella con un poco de curiosidad, pero la niña miraba hacia un lado, dejando que la sombra de su wataboshi le oscureciera la cara. Suspiro. Ella se dejo llevar dentro y la llevo al cuarto que compartirían. Si, compartirían un cuarto, porque aunque no le gustaba la idea, su madre le había dicho que era lo mejor. "Entraran mejor en confianza y ademas Itachi, no necesitas ser el tema de cotilleo del clan," le había dicho su madre.

En la mañana le enseñaría el resto de la casa para que se familiarizara, pero en esos momentos, seguro estaba de que lo mas que deseaba seria descanso.

- ¿Tiene hambre?- pregunto él. Un banquete fue preparado por los Hyugas, después de la ceremonia nupcial, pero ella no había tocado bocado alguno, él observo. Itachi no comió mucho tampoco, los últimos días los había pasado con inapetencia, muy a pesar de lo deliciosa que según todos, había estado la comida. - N-no...arigato...estoy bien...Danna-sama.- Fue la primera vez que Itachi le escucho la voz. _Furin. _Su voz le recordó a las campanillas sonar con el viento.

- La llevare a nuestra habitación. Póngase cómoda y duerma si lo desea. Yo le aplicare un ungüento a su tobillo.- El sonrió levemente, encontrando muy amable la manera tan cordial con la que se había referido a su persona.

- N-no tiene que hacer eso. Se-seguramente estará bien mañana. - dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

- Yo insisto. - Replico él.

Itachi le saco su futon, regalo de Uruchi oba-san. Era blanco con rosadas camelias, bordado por ella. _Camelias..., _pensó medio entretenido. Le gustaban mucho esas flores, pero sabia su significado. Símbolo de unión eterna entre amantes. _Camelias..._

Fue a buscar el ungüento en el botiquín de la cocina y cuando regreso, vio que ella se había quitado parte de su atuendo matrimonial, deslizando el obi de su figura. Ella lo miro y entonces él la vio por primera vez. Pelo negro azulado, rostro perla y labios rosa. Itachi sintió sus cachetes calentarse. _¿Linda?, no es linda, es bella, _pensó con vergüenza, _y llenita, _al ver como su cuerpo rellenaba el kimono. Verla "llenita" le enternecio. Al menos no se tendría que preocupar por su alimentación.

- ¿Quiere que le ayude? -

- No, e-esta bien... yo s-se doblarlo. - El tartamudeo la hacia mas adorable aun.

- Yo no muerdo, ¿sabe?.- Dijo Itachi sonriéndole gentilmente. La niña, que mantenía un rubor perenne en los cachetes, enrojecido aun mas.

- Ano...disculpe...yo no...- decia un tanto agitada. - No se preocupe, venga...- y le ayudo a remover el obi, el datejime, el kimono y el hiyoku, dejándola en su blanco nagajuban. El doblo cada prenda con destreza, cuidando de cada pliegue y doblaje para no dañar la costosa seda.

La sentó y le quito el tabi del pie derecho, el que se había lastimado. Se lo unto y masajeo con cuidado, así como le hacia a Sasuke cuando era mas pequeño y se lastimaba cuando entrenaban.

La vio después quitándose los kanzashis y hanagushi. Le vio entretenido como trataba de quitarse uno que se le había enredado en el pelo. Él puso sus manos sobre ella, y la sintió temblar. - déjeme, yo le ayudo con eso también.- Y se dispuso a sacarle cada uno de los accesorios de flores de seda.

_Violetas y ...vainilla. _Penso, exhalando el aroma proveniente de su pelo, y le gusto.

Luego esto, él saco su propio futon, uno azul medianoche, apago la luz y se acostó a dormir. El día se le había hecho muy largo y estaba agotado.

- Ano...mi abuela me dijo...me dijo que usted y yo...q-que me tenia que desnudar y...- Ella susurraba casi llorando, y él le escuchaba con un nudo en el corazón. - No se preocupe por eso. Solo duerma. - Dijo cortante.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Itachi desperto entrada la mañana. Siempre se levantaba al amanecer y no dormía mas de seis horas. Probablemente había sido por el cansancio.

Noto que su ovejita, ya no estaba en su futon. Se había dormido pensando en ella, y en que tipos de complicaciones vendrían. Pero al recordar su rostro, ovejas le venían a la mente, tiernas y obedientes.

La encontró tomando te y la vio enrojecer cuando lo vio entrar. La niña había preparado desayuno, observo agradecido.

- Ohayou Danna-sama. - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. El se alegro por ello, al menos le estaba cogiendo confianza.

- Ohayou Hinata-chan.- La comida le supo muy bien esa mañana. _La ovejita también sabe cocinar, _pensó distraído.

Estaba él terminándose su te, cuando vio a su madre entrar por la puerta que daba al patio, con el semblante preocupado.

- Buenos días Itachi, Hinata-chan. - dijo entreviendo una sonrisa.

Hinata inmediatamente se paro para hacerle una reverencia. - Buenos días Mikoto-sama.

- Esta bien linda no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo. - Dijo su madre con gentileza. - Itachi necesito hablar contigo. - Estaba seria. Nada bueno le diría.

Se apartaron a un lado y ella le comunico sin rodeo. -Todos saben que no consumaste el matrimonio anoche. - Efectivamente, nada bueno.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Habían pasado ya tres meses y las cosas venían bien con los Senju. Pero se estaban poniendo feas en el clan con Itachi, y sobre todo con Hinata. Él no entendía la actitud que habían tomado algunos hombres del clan a su persona. Siempre era muy respetuoso con todos y no se metía con nadie. Era considerado un héroe de guerra, uno de los mejores shinobis de su clan, y aun con mucho potencial. No que esas cosas se le subieran a la cabeza, pero pensó que seria suficiente motivo como para que lo dejaran tranquilo. Sabia que la causa era Hinata, pero por mas que analizaba las cosas no entendía exactamente el porque.

Ya su tío le había advertido de que si no hacia algo al respecto la iba a perder y que ademas no lo podría ayudar. Con "hacer algo" se refería a hacerla su mujer, cosa a la cual Itachi estaba renuente. ¿Como podria el hacerle tal agravio a su ovejita? La lastimaría, eso lo sabia. "Las niñas no están hechas para acomodar hombres". Le había dicho Itachi gravemente un tanto incomodo.

Conocía de memoria todas las leyes de su clan. Sabia que un matrimonio no consumado podía ser apelado, disuelto y la mujer ser entregada al apelante. También sabia que, aunque la violación era penada con la muerte, una mujer en un matrimonio no consumado tomada sexualmente, aunque por la fuerza, por un hombre no su esposo, podía causar la anulación de matrimonio, y dada al "seductor" como esposa. Muchas leyes de su clan eran muy anticuadas en su humilde opinión, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Cuando el consejo llegaba a algún acuerdo, ni el mismo líder, su tío Madara, podía hacer algo al respecto. Eso lo sabia.

Hinata por su parte se le hacia cada día mas adorable, que a pesar de todo no la quería dejar ir. Le cocinaba todos los días y se había sorprendido en lo sabrosas que eran sus confecciones. Imagino que una princesa Hyuga jamas se molestaría con facetas tan mundanas como cocinar. Pero increíblemente, ella lo hacia gustosa.

También había descubierto que podía pelear. Eso le había agradado, pues sabia que no estaría totalmente indefensa si algo le fuera a ocurrir. Lo único que la limitaba era su timidez y baja autoestima. Él se había dado la tarea en entrenarla, y lo hacia con Sasuke cada vez que podía.

Sasuke, ese era otra historia. Un día descubrió con pesadumbre, que su hermano estaba infatuado con la chica. Se enrojecia cuando ella le hablaba y se cohibía. Sasuke siempre había odiado a las niñas diciendo que eran un fastidio, y su madre ya estaba cansada de decirle que a las niñas se le trataban con respeto. Pero no con Hinata, con ella era todo un caballero.

Itachi daba su vida por su hermano. Dada otra la circunstancia se la hubiera cedido gustosamente. Aunque tenia la misma edad de la chica, solo un año mayor, por ser varón no tenia la edad suficiente para tener esposa, de acuerdo a los reglamentos del clan. Itachi le hubiera hasta ayudado a enamorarla, pero alas, aquello no podía ser. Hinata por su parte era completamente ignorante a aquello y lo trataba con la misma timidez y amabilidad con que trataba a todos.

Itachi se admitía a si mismo que, si la perdía, la extrañaría. A veces se sentaban juntos a ver el atardecer, tomando te de jazmín mientras que ella le tocaba alguna pieza con su koto. Aquel instrumento musical era una de las pocas cosas que había traído consigo. "Habia sido de su madre, regalo de su padre como regalo de bodas". Le había confesado un día y que había muerto cuando ella tenia 8 años de edad, producto de una enfermedad desconocida. También concedía, que esos momentos tranquilos que disfrutaba con ella, eran lo mas pacifico y placentero que había experimentado en su vida.

Hinata, descubrio él con agrado, era un nido de sorpresas. Ella era todo una artista. Le había pedido permiso y se había dedicado a decorar las paredes de la casa con pinturas sumi-e. El se había sorprendido de lo habilidosa que era y le había adaptado una de las habitaciones para que lo utilizara como cuarto personal para su arte. Le había comprado tintes de varios colores y le traía flores todas las semanas. Flores que ella presionaba, secaba y que, de alguna manera, las adaptaba a algunas de las pinturas de tinta monocromáticas que creaba.

Ella se lo había agradecido casi llorando.

Por aquellos días se dedicaba a pintar un paisaje de grullas que volaban atravesando montañas en el papel de arroz de las pantallas del fusuma que daban al salón principal.

Un día tomo en cuenta, para su asombro, de que se estaba enamorando de ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tres meses mas habían transitado, y a su _ovejita _la habían tratado de violar una vez. La niña por suerte, se había defendido tan bien, que había dejado a Uchiha Baru en la enfermería por un mes. Itachi estaba seguro que ese hecho había prevenido la ocurrencia de algún otro a hacer lo mismo. Eso y que Itachi no le quitaba el ojo de encima últimamente. Pero el acto la había dejado un poco agitada y temerosa. Ella ahora le tenia mas confianza y no se separaba de su persona. Ya no tartamudeaba en su presencia y hasta lo llamaba Itachi-san cuando estaban a solas.

Itachi aun desconocía el porque de la obsesión de algunos miembros de su clan con su esposa. Madara le había advertido que su mayor problema era Uchiha Hikaku. Ya lo había encontrando acechando a Hinata en varias ocasiones. Itachi, a pesar de no gustarle las confrontaciones, lo había enfrentado un día. Sharingan activado.

_- Déjala en paz.- Sus palabras fueron cortante y Hikaku activo su sharingan a la misma vez._

_- ¿Eh, porque he yo de hacer eso? - replico el hombre descaradamente. - Estoy admirando lo que va a ser mio.- Y con esas se había marchado, dejando a Itachi muy frustrado._

En aquel momento, el joven se encontraba sentado en el portal de su casa. Hinata jugaba con algunos niños a una distancia. Ella cuidaba de ellos algunas veces, dándole un descanso a algunas madres del clan. Le gustaba hacerlo, le había dicho, pues le gustaban mucho los niños.

_Sera muy buena madre. _Penso el joven con media sonrisa en la cara. Estaba tan distraído mirándola que no se fijo cuando su tío Madara se le acerco.

- La miras mucho pero no la follas, ¿cual coño es tu problema? - Le dijo a modo de saludo. Años de tratarlo ya Itachi ni se inmutaba con su indecente vocabulario.

- Buenas tardes a ti también, oji-san. - Le respondió Itachi sin afectación.

- Vine a decirte que Hikaku hizo una apelación. Espero a los seis meses de matrimonio y ya fue al consejo de ancianos. Solo te quise avisar. - Aquello estremeció a Itachi. Su semblante oscureció, pero no mostró otra emoción.

Madara se sentó a su lado y se recostó a una columna de madera. - ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces que oji-san?- dijo Itachi seco, el día se le había arruinado.

- ¿Entonces que cojones, piensas hacer? - Le respondió "afectuosamente" el tío.

Itachi no dijo nada, siguió observando a Hinata de lejos.

-¿Que le ven? - Dijo Itachi de pronto con voz baja, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Que le ven tío? Ellos no ven lo que yo veo, no la conocen. Entonces, ¿que le ven?

- No jodas, ¿en verdad preguntas eso? - Itachi lo miro como quien dice _¿acaso luzco idiota?_ - Esta bien sobrino te voy a hacer un cuento.

- Imagino que conoces la historia de Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, de Ōtsutsuki Kaguya y del Rinnegan. Pero, ¿sabias tu cual fue el poder ocular de Kaguya-hime, la madre de los shinobis?- No lo sabia, pero tampoco sabia a que venia todo esto.

- Pues yo te diré, fue el Byakugan. - Itachi abrió sus ojos sorprendido. - ¿Como sabes eso tío?

- No te preocupes como, lo se. El sharingan nació del Byakugan, eso lo sabemos todos. Pero los Hyugas son descendencia directa de Kaguya, ¿comprendes?

- Comprendo, si comprendo. - Itachi lo miro fijo. - Quieres ver si es posible que nazca algún niño con el Rinnegan, ¿no es eso?

- Exacto sobrino, sabia que eras muy inteligente. Por eso quiero que algún día heredes el liderazgo del clan.

- Entonces, ¿somos un experimento? - dijo Itachi, cansado de pronto, frotándose el rostro con una mano.

- Te diré otra cosa Itachi, - continuo Madara. - La razón por la cual estos jodidos cerdos quieren follarse a tu esposa no es por el Byakugan. - Itachi escucho esto mas sorprendido aun. Cuando pensaba que las cosas se le aclaraban, su tío tenia que confundirlo aun mas.

- El día que fui al complejo Hyuga a ver a la "susodicha", tenia a varios en mente, entre ellos tu, pero no eras realmente mi primera elección. El día que fui, no fui solo. Fui con Hikaku. No me iba a aparecer en tierra enemiga solo, así, por amor al arte. Ni que fuera tan pendejo. El sera un cerdo sado-masoquista pero es buen shinobi y confío en el. Pero el muy cabrón se excito al verla.

- ¿Sabes Itachi que me hizo decidir por ti? Cosa que por supuesto cabreo de sobremanera a Hikaku. Casi me rogó a que se la diera y el tipo tiene tremendo orgullo.

- Veras, estando allí, note algo. Los sirvientes que nos atendían nos miraban con odio. Eso pense al principio y no le di mucha importancia. Esa seria una reacción natural hacia personas que hasta aquel momento eran enemigas ¿cierto? Pero estaba equivocado.

- Esos sirvientes no nos miraban a Hikaku ni a mi con odio. Era al jodido de Hyuga Hiashi al que miraban con mala cara. Tu me conoces, yo encontré aquello muy curioso.

- Como sabes me quede a dormir esa noche allá. El contrato tomo mucho tiempo ser redactado,esos Hyugas son muy quisquillosos y a mi no me salia de lo huevos aceptar una mujer sellada. Bueno lo menos que hice fue dormir. - dijo esto con una sonrisa lasciva. - Una muchachita Hyuga que me atendió esa noche me contó cosas muy interesantes. Muy rica que estuvo por cierto, pena que no la pude traer conmigo.

- La rama secundaria de ese jodido clan ama a Hinata. Odiaron a Hiashi por darnosla. Cuando yo la vi supe una cosa. Si se la daba al cabrón de Hikaku la iba a romper. Si Itachi, romper en todo sentido de la palabra. Yo he visto como el muy cerdo trata a las mujeres y las cochinadas aberrantes que le gusta hacerles. Esa niña provoca cariño. Si se la daba, era muy posible que nos buscariamos un problema con el clan Hyuga a la larga. Sabia que tu la tratarias con respeto y que cuidarias de ella.

- Mírala Itachi, mira como derrocha inocencia.- Itachi la miro, una venda le cubría los ojos y los niños correteaban a su alrededor riendo y gritando mientras que ella buscaba a ciegas manera de atrapar a alguno.- Ese precisamente es el problema que tu no vez, porque tu también eres muy jodidamente inocente cuando de sexo se trata.

- Y mira que trate de corromperte un poco cuando te lleve a aquel burdel para que te desvirgaran.- Itachi recordó con vergüenza aquel suceso. Al final si había perdido la virginidad, pero se sintió sucio y avergonzado de aquello. También sintió una pena increíble por la chica, a la cual termino dándole mas dinero de lo que costaba.

- Es esa inocencia, que todos hemos perdido con tanta guerra, que estos cabrones quieren atrapar, un poquito de ella, aunque sea para corromperla. Eso es lo que tu, por muy genio e inteligente que fueras, no podías ver, porque tu ves las cosas muy diferente a los demás y eres incapaz de pensar mal de otros.

Madara callo un rato, cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde. - Coño esto aquí es muy tranquilo, tengo que venir mas a menudo. - Dijo esto estirándose y traqueandose algunos huesos.

- Entonces Itachi dime tu ahora, ¿que piensas hacer?

Itachi no respondió, no dijo nada, callo. El sabia lo que haría esa noche, aunque le doliera en el alma.

- Bueno y que ¿no me vas a brindar algo de jama? Mira que me dicen por ahí que Hinata cocina muy bien. - Itachi rió con eso y lo invito dentro de la casa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Esa noche Hinata estaba como de costumbre cepillandose el pelo. A veces se le quedaba mirando hacerlo, sin que ella cuenta se diera.

Ella dejo su cepillo. Su futon no estaba abierto en el piso, como él siempre se lo preparaba, solo el futon azul oscuro de Itachi y él serio, sentado encima mirándola fijamente. Itachi noto como la chica se ponía nerviosa.

- Ano...Itachi-san, ¿le paso algo a mi futon?- El la seguía mirando fijamente. Respiro hondo y le dijo. - No Hinata, su futon esta bien. Usted dormirá en el mio esta noche. - Él le sonrió levemente. - Venga sientese conmigo. - Se sentó junto a él y él aprovecho y le puso un brazo por encima. Ella no lo rechazo.

- Hinata... linda ¿a ti te explicaron lo que pasa entre una pareja de casados? - Le dijo esto mientras que la mano le acariciaba círculos en el hombro.

- Eto... mi abuela me dijo que me desnudara... y que usted haría el resto... - Itachi cerro sus ojos, acongojado y dejo caer su cabeza. Entonces se viro ligeramente hacia ella, y la beso.

Fue un beso casto, de labios ligeramente sobre labios. Era el primero que se daban y así estuvieron por algunos momentos. Eso fue hasta que Itachi quiso mas. Profundizo el beso, adentrando su lengua en la boca de ella, saboreandola y ella para su agradable sorpresa le respondió.

- ¿Quieres que apague la luz? - Le dijo él entre besos, y ella asintió. Se despego de los labios de la chica un poco reacio y apago la luz. La vio abrir las puertas corredizas que daban al patio lateral dejando que la luz de la luna y el olor de cerezo florecido inundara la habitación.

_Al menos podre ver lo que le hago. _Pero entonces recordó que era una niña y que era mejor no ver nada.

Seguía parado aun, cuando la vio arrodillarse en su futon y comenzó a zafarse el lazo que le sostenía la yukata de dormir. La dejo caer a su alrededor, dejando su cuerpo totalmente al desnudo.

Itachi sintió de pronto como el aire se le atoraba en el pecho. _¿Llenita?...¿Llenita?, pero sere idiota. _La "niña" no era llenita, la "niña" era voluptuosa y los causantes de tal "llenura" eran pechos lindos y abundantes y caderas amplias y acogedoras. Itachi fruncio el ceño preguntándose si las niñas de quince tenían todas semejante cuerpo. Sacudió su cabeza de tal pensamiento aberrante que en realidad no había sido tal, solo mera curiosidad.

Sintió su sexo agitarse inconscientemente. La deseaba. Se arrodillo frente a ella y se desenlazo su propia yukata, dejándola caer, así como había hecho ella y quedaron arrodillados uno frente al otro muy cerca, pero sin tocarse. Ambos observaban como sus pechos subían y bajaban con respiración agitada. No se tocaban, ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Itachi pensó que si se acercaba mas, su sexo inquieto le rozaría el vientre. Ella le sorprendió una vez mas.

La mano trémula de Hinata se acerco a su pecho y con un toque muy ligero y delicado le comenzó a acariciar. Él jadeo, notando como ella rozaba los contornos de sus pectorales. La agarro por las caderas y la acerco aun mas a su persona, dejando apenas distancia entre sus cuerpos. El sentía la respiración jadeante de la chica en su piel, mientras que él se familiarizaba con la piel de sus caderas...su cintura...su espalda...

Su sexo choco inevitablemente con el vientre de la chica, pero ella ni no noto. Seguía absorta descubriendo y tocando la piel de su pecho, hombros, abdomen, siempre cuidando de no ir mas bajo del ombligo. La cálida piel de su abdomen, tocando su intimidad, lo hizo endurecer aun mas.

Itachi no quería interrumpir el paseo descubridor de sus manos, pero quería besarla y en un movimiento premeditado la agarro de pronto por la nuca acercando su boca a la de ella. Ella lo miro sorprendida pero no tuvo chance a mas, la boca de Itachi descendió a ella en un beso ardiente y húmedo.

Esta vez él no reprimió sus deseos y acarició cuanta piel podía, sin limites, sin reparo. Aun arrodillado movió su cuerpo hacia tras, sentándose sobre sus pies y cargando a la chica por su trasero, la sento a horcajadas en su regazo.

Las manos de Itachi la sujetaban con fuerza, frotando su sexo contra el de ella. La chica no protestaba, ni se quejaba. El joven no le daba respiro, le gustaba el sabor de su boca. Sabor a fresas y moras.

Libero su boca, escuchando como la chica daba una bocanada de aire, pero sus labios comenzaron un recorrido descendiente hasta sus pechos. Supo desde que los vio, que los quería lamer. No se reconocía a si mismo. Esa misma tarde, el pensamiento de llevarla a la cama le disgustaba. Y así se encontraba ahora, devorándola como perro que devora un hueso.

Quiso ser mas delicado con ella, pero no pudo, sus ansias eran desmesuradas. Le chupaba y mamaba los senos con fervor, haciendo enfasis en sus pezones, mientras que la chica jadeaba en su hombro y se sostenía de sus brazos. Itachi estaba perdido, su piel, suave y aterciopelada lo envolvía, lo disolvía, lo embrujaba.

La agarro de pronto por la cintura, elevándola, dejándola que enlazara sus piernas temblorosas alrededor de su torso, debajo de sus costillas. Esa era la distancia que él necesitaba. Agarrándose su miembro duro y palpitante, lo anidó en el sexo de ella, rozandolo, mojándolo y alineándolo con su abertura.

La cara del la chica estaba a la altura de sus ojos, y se miraron. Ella lo vio, jadeante, había temor en sus ojos luna y él la miro, intenso, con mucho deseo en sus orbes obsidiana.

Estuvieron de aquella manera por un instante, sin moverse, resollando, temblorosos ambos, mirándose intensamente y él se sostenía, tieso bajo ella, un movimiento, un pequeño movimiento de caderas y estaría dentro de ella.

La embistió, y la dejo deslizarse en su miembro. Él se sintió estremecer de placer, disfrutando la sensación de su "cabeza" abriendo paso en la estrechez de su carne. Ella dejo escapar un quejido, gimió de dolor y sollozó.

El la miro con pena. Cerro su ojos y le pregunto. - Dime linda,... ¿te doy asco? - Itachi sabia que si le decía que si, se le rompería el corazón. Ella le miro, tranquilizandose, con lagrimillas en los ojos. - N-no...Ita-Itachi-san...yo...yo...yo lo amo. - Y cerro su ojitos de ovejita, avergonzada con tal declaración.

A Itachi se le hinchó el corazón de alegría. Le quiso decir que él también la amaba, pero no pudo, se le trababan las palabras en la boca. Entonces le beso la boca nuevamente y le comenzó a embestir, suave pero enérgico. No fue amable, no espero por ella, él no sabia. Sus embestidas se volvieron fuertes, arrasantes, él jadeaba en su boca. No podía parar. Mientras que ella se sostenía de él como si de ello su vida dependiese.

Itachi comenzó a gemir, ronco de placer. Se vendría pronto, había sabido que no duraría mucho desde que entro en ella, que era toda una delicia. Su cuerpo ondulaba contra el de ella con cada embestida de sus caderas. No tenia punto de apoyo, arrodillado sobre las sabanas, con ella encima abrazando su cintura. Solo el choque de un cuerpo contra el otro. Itachi se ayudaba sujetándola por la caderas, mientras que Hinata seguía prendida de sus brazos con su cabecita recostada en su hombro, gimoteando. El no estaba seguro si de placer, dolor o ambos.

Sintió el placer doloroso de su orgasmo saturar su cuerpo ahogando un gemido ronco en el cuello de la chica, y salio súbitamente del placentero confinamiento, viniéndose sobre la cama. Escucho a Hinata dar un gritito de sorpresa al notar la súbita ausencia de esa carne dura que hacia un momento la penetraba.

Estuvieron así por un rato, calmando la respiración. Itachi supo, a pesar de su inexperiencia, que debió haberla lastimado y que no le había dado mucho placer. Quizas la próxima vez. Aprenderían juntos a amarse con sus cuerpos.

- Itachi-san, - dijo de pronto la niña rompiendo el silencio, - porque...porque usted...- ella no sabia ni como hacer aquella pregunta, pero Itachi le comprendió.

- Eres muy niña aun, no quiero embarazarte, - le dijo esto acariciándole el pelo. - En unos años, no hay apuro, - y le beso la coronilla. Tendría que buscarse algún otro método para evitar un embarazo, había deseado mucho venirse dentro de ella y solo reaccionó en el ultimo instante. No iba a arriesgar la vida y salud de su esposa por eso. Esperaría a que su cuerpo madurara por completo.

Él la recostó en las sabanas y se fijo entonces en la sangre en su vientre y entre las piernas de ella. Sabia que era sangre, pues conocía muy bien el color negruzco que tomaba bajo la luz de la luna.

Le limpio su entrepierna con delicadeza, dejándola muy cohibida. Se limpio él suspirando y cambio las sabanas, fue entonces que recordó las palabras de ella hacia un rato, y se lleno de jubilo.

Se recostó junto a ella atrayendola hacia su pecho, abrazándola y besando sus cabellos sedosos. - Hinata-chan... yo también la amo...- Su ovejita no dijo nada, solo se arrinconó a su pecho aun mas. Era suya, su mujer en todo sentido. Ningun hombre del clan se la arrebataría ahora.

Aquel día comenzaba el _Rikka, _o_ la llegada de la primavera, _de acuerdo a los cambios estacionales del _Nijūshi sekki_ . Itachi no se durmió por algún rato. Abrazaba a su esposa, escuchando su suave respiración y el vaiven del las ramas del cerezo florecido con el viento. Estaba dormida.

Owari


End file.
